


Revival of interest

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How interest in Our Heroes could be revived ‘twenty years after’ (or another suitable interval).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revival of interest

How interest in Our Heroes could be revived ‘twenty years after’ (or another suitable interval).

Some of the following are mutually compatible, and a number could be set in a still Federation dominated system or one in which ‘rebels and others’ have taken over:

‘One-five years after’:  
One of those helped or encountered by the Liberator/Scorpio crew/Gauda Prime group decides to see what happened to them.  
Spaceworld (if surviving in some form)/the actual originators of the Liberator decide to investigate the whereabouts of the ‘lost’ DSV.   
Another DSV decides to look for more of its kind.  
The Cold Cases department ‘somewhere’: someone is assigned this particular case. (Or the latest batch of ‘ancient files’ are released )  
Survivors of the tracking gallery do not retrieve Orac (possibly are not in a position to do so), which subsequently becomes part of a new group (by some means) and is asked to reveal its past/decides to find out what happened to its erstwhile companions.  
Servalan/someone else persists in gathering information on the Xenon base group and tracks them down. (Including the other warlords who attend the meeting in the so-named episode.)  
The GP University Archaeology Club or GP University Caving Club come across what was once Blake’s base and decide to find out about who occupied it.  
The remains of the Scorpio are discovered and Slave is revived (there may be a period of time between the first and the second event). First question to it: ‘Who were your previous owners (and will they complain about the ship being appropriated)?’  
The sometime Commissioner Sleer’s records being reviewed while she goes for her next promotion. Ditto Leylan, Artix and others.  
The Thaarn returns.  
Zen is able to transfer its programming to the computers on Terminal and then starts evolving.  
The Sarcophagus entity revives.

Some time after  
Post-successful rebellion someone comes across a commemorative plaque on the London, now a tourist cruiser, ‘On this ship Kerr Avon, Roj Blake, Olag Gan, Vila Restal and Jenna Stannis were prisoners (dates)’ and decides to investigate.  
One or several of Our Heroes living quietly in (semi) retirement etc is accidentally ‘discovered’ or drops sufficient hints in various places for someone to come and investigate the matter, or, for other reasons decides to become active again.  
Someone goes through the old (‘Cold Cases’) files. (This could include Travis’ file – there would be no official record of his death.)  
Someone releases their memoirs.  
A ‘Release files after X years’ rule applies.  
Veron reaching the same age group as the main characters in the original series, decides to investigate what happened to them.  
Ditto someone from the next generation of rebels (having heard so much about them).  
The Dad’s Army scenario (comedy or otherwise) – retirement age rebels.  
The possible children of the characters decide to investigate their parents. (Servalan and various lovers, Vila and Kerril, Tarrant and Dayna, Ultraworld, BlakeClone and Rachel etc)  
The retirement party for Commissioner Sleer/Captain Leylan/officer Artix etc: someone researches her/his past for the superior’s farewell speech.  
The Viscast Network ‘[10th/20th/25th etc] anniversary of the Revolution programs.’  
Research projects.

Meanwhile:  
Another invasion takes place (possibly from within the galaxy: eg whoever was involved in the battle the London and Liberator were caught up in).  
The Federation regains the power it once had.  
The long decline/retreat into dark ages (see end of the Roman Empire)/break-up of empire (with or without violence – as with the Former Soviet Union).  
The rebels take over: either of a single galactographic entity or of a fraction of it, or in conjunction with others. Possibility of a long rearguard action as the old regime are forced into a retreat.  
The warlords, independent planets/groupings and others increasingly take over. (Could be relatively benign administrations/interactions, or various groups desirous of creating local hegemonies.)  
Separatist/other groups who do not have the capacity or desire to become independent (whether or not recognised by others) create mayhem.  
Groups/rebels other than the Avon and Blake groups take over.  
Commissioner Sleer pursues her return to high office.  
An accountant finds a ‘minor imperfection’ in some files and decides to investigate - and all sorts of interesting things come out of the (genuine faux) woodwork.

Restarting the story ‘a number of years after’

A group of possibilities:

Orac publishes the relevant chapters of its ‘Networking through the Pattern of Infinity’ (earlier parts, the low sales of which are a surprise to the computer, describe Orac’s creation and provide a justification of its claims to be the most advanced/complex computer in existence – whatever anyone, including other computers, else claims) - a history of how computers have explored and interpreted the universe.

Servalan has spent so long as ‘Sleer rising through the ranks’ that she has more-or-less consigned her old persona to history, and accidentally gets assigned to the Records Department (all sorts of useful information if you know where to look). One day she is told to check through the ‘Cold Cases Cupboard’ (‘anything over 20 years old gets sent to Belhangria University for their students to do research on), and the first box she opens contains the data cubes on Travis (some evidence he reappeared after the trial), the Liberator (there would be no official evidence of its fate), ‘an obscure report by one officer Arlen from Gauda Prime’ etc.  
Alternatively Commissioner Sleer has been ‘given a minor tweaking’ to ‘cure’ her obsession with Servalan and the encounter with the data cubes, files or even a passing reference breaks the block.  
Someone else’s blocked memories ‘resurface.’

Children of the group (variously) reach their 18th birthday(s) and get sent a ‘You have been adopted... your parents were...’ information pack.

Avon, PGP, decides that he will best serve the rebellion (he #is not# a rebel - he wants the price off his head, and the rebels pay better) by doing some creative accounting with the Federation’s finances (Deva might be able to do something similar, given his statements in episode Blake). 

Various research projects are traced ‘to their origins’ and link up with the Liberator/GP groups/Servalan/Travis.

A consignment of old files is assessed for various reasons/a passing mention in an otherwise vanilla version document leads back to the events of the series.


End file.
